


I'm Comin' Over

by TorontoBeagleLeafs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is in the Military, College graduation, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is graduating college. Bucky is over in Afgahnistan fighting for his country. Expect that he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Comin' Over

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I'm Comin' Over" by Chris Young

Ever since Bucky had joined the military, his boyfriend, Steve, had resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't always be around when he needed him. It was a tough pill to swallow, but Steve had learn to live with it, as Bucky was doing a wonderful thing by defending his country.

With his college graduation approaching, Steve was suddenly not okay with Bucky being stationed in Afghanistan. He wanted him here, wanted him to be at the graduation like he had promised he would be since the day Steve started college.

When the day finally came for Steve to graduate, his emotions were all over the place. He was finally happy that he was officially done with college, but it was a bittersweet feeling knowing that Bucky wouldn't be around to celebrate it with him.

Steve dragged himself to the ceremony, not really wanting to be there. He sat through the opening speech, a couple of other speakers, and a fifteen minute break, before the diploma ceremony started. He sat there, barely listening as the people before him went up to receive their diplomas. When it finally got to him, there was a brief delay. Steve sighed, wondering if they had lost his. Instead, a silence fell over the arena. Steve found that odd, considering there was an abundance of people crammed in.

It was so quiet that Steve heard footsteps walking across the stage. Looking in the direction they were coming from, he had to blink a few times, just to make sure that he was seeing clearly. Bucky was standing there, holding a diploma. 

Steve sat where he was, frozen in place. He couldn't believe that Bucky was here when he was stationed so far away. Bucky gestured for Steve to come up onto the stage with him. Steve unfroze, rushing up. He jumped into Bucky's arms, planting a kiss to his lips in the process. The entire arena started cheering. It felt amazing to Steve, knowing that they were cheering for Bucky and him.

When Bucky put Steve down, he handed Steve the diploma. Steve turned around to mouth a 'thank you' to the dean, who had probably helped in pulling this off. When he tunred back, Bucky was down on one knee, holding a little black box. In shock, Steve dropped his diploma on the stage.

A microphone was then handed to Bucky. "Stevie, I told you I'd be here." He smiled as Steve started crying. "Now, let's make this one of the best days of our lives. Marry me?" Bucky opened the box, revealing a simple silver ring.

Steve leaned in close to the microphone. "Of course!"

Bucky fist pumped before slipping the ring onto Steve's finger. He then stood up, placing a soft kiss to Steve's lips. It could've gone on forever, if it had just been the two of them. 

Steve wasn't going to lie, this was one of the best days of his life.


End file.
